The Adventures of Captain Morgan
by irishpirateim
Summary: What happens when you get transported into the world of Pirates and meet your one true love? Find out! Liz/Will and Jack/New character. With help from Click the movie. Written over 3 years ago, so not the best!


**The Adventures Of Captain Morgan**

Chapter 1: Just a normal day, or not?

I walked the two gruesome minutes to my house. When I got there I saw a rather small package addressed to me. I looked in my bag for my keys but they weren't there. I walked around the back to see if the sliding doors were unlocked, no such luck. I looked through my window to find my keys sitting on my bed not a foot away from me. Shrugging I sat down and wondered what to do.

Then I saw the package sitting next to me. I can't believe I haven't opened it yet. I grabbed it, pulled at it for a second and then started to rip the tape as best as I could. When I finally got it open I looked inside to find a little brown remote. I picked it up and gave it a good long look. I didn't order a remote, and its not my birthday, what could it be. Looking at the remote I saw a menu button so curious I clicked it.

Suddenly it was dark and the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack started playing. Then out of nowhere Pirates of the Caribbean 1,2 & 3 showed up. So with the remote I clicked Pirates 3 and it picked me up and I wasn't in boring Yucca Valley but I was in the middle of a battle in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean 3. I wasn't just watching it I was living it, pirate clothes and all.

Chapter 2: The fight

Suddenly Captain Jack Sparrow walked by me and said

"Morning love, Welcome to the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" with a smile he takes me by the hand and led me up to the wheel. He acted just as the movie had portrayed him, funny and very crazy, but also very handsome. He says,

"So, what ship do you come from and what is your hearts desire?"

"I come from no ship that you would know of but I am here to fulfill my hearts desire, which is to be a pirate." I said.

"Well you've come to the right ship then."

"I am so glad" I said in return.

"Elizabeth! come here" Jack yelled.

"Yes Jack" Elizabeth said.

"Come get her out of this fancy dress and into better clothes."

"Aye captain" she said sarcastically.

After I got dressed we came out and there was a huge battle going on. Guns were firing and people were yelling. Suddenly Will jumped in front of me and BOOM a man came flying out of nowhere and almost hit me.

"Didn't want to see you get hurt in your first battle," he said sweetly. Will was even more handsome in person.

"Thanks, what can I ever do to repay you?" I said hoping it wasn't any thing to hard.

"Take a gun and start shooting." He gave me a gun and ran off shooting in all directions. I looked at the gun and accidentally shot it hitting someone on the opposing ship. Oh well that's what he gave me the gun for.

Chapter 3: A mission and some rum

Jack came running by me and stopped dead in his tracks.

"You, Your small come with me." so he takes me to the side of the ship.

"I want you to climb over to the Dutchman, grab my compass and come back without getting yourself killed, savvy?"

"Aye captain" I said in response. He handed me a rope and said,

"It's in the captains cabin sitting on the table. While your there grab me a bottle of rum deary." He pushed me and I went sailing on to the Dutchman and landed on the deck. When I landed I looked around for a door. After dodging and crawling I got to the door and crawled in. I went to the table and grabbed the compass. Sitting next to it was the bottle of rum Jack asked for so I grabbed it too. I walked out of the cabin and grabbed the rope. I swung across to the Pearl and bumped into Jack,

"Well you're a great help around here, compass and rum."

"My pleasure" I said happily. Jack is the handsomest pirate I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot of pirate movies. There was something about him that a sensible girl loves. Was it the hair, the beard, the hat or just the way he looks with eyeliner? No one really knows what they see in a dirty pirate that hasn't bathed in months; except that he is what some men aren't... a good man.

The Pearl picked up speed and passed the Flying Dutchman. "I'll get you next time!" yelled Davy Jones.

"If you can catch us fish face!" Jack yelled back. Then he walked over to the cabin door.

"Clean up this mess!" Jack said to his crew

"Aye captain!" the crew yelled back.

"You come with me lass," he said. I followed him back to his cabin. He sat down and looked up to me.

"So how long do you plan on staying? It would be lovely to have you say with us longer. Elizabeth is getting awfully tired of being the only woman aboard."

"I plan on staying as long as you need me." I said.

"Well it's settled then, Welcome to the crew Morgan!" he said "Elizabeth! come here!" He shouted.

"Yes Jack?" she said sleepily. She had just woken up from a long deserved nap.

"Are you staying?" she asked me.

"Of course" I said to her and we walked out of the cabin.

"I am so glad that we are going to be best friends!" she said obviously awake by now. After that she introduced me to all the crewmembers and told me their stories, the good and the bad.

"Elizabeth! in here now, Jack wants to see you." yelled Gibbs. We walked into Jack's cabin. Will and Barbossa were standing around him puzzled.

"We need a strategy!" yelled Will.

"Hold your horses boy, were thinking." said Barbossa.

"We won't get it back with you guys fighting." said Jack. They needed bait to get the heart back from the Dutchman. Davy Jones's heart that he cut out was now in the hands of Beckett and the East India Trading Company. They needed to get the heart so Beckett does not kill all the pirates in the Caribbean.

I just stood there as they were arguing back and forth. Elizabeth looked deep in though trying to find a solution. Suddenly an idea came to me. "What about if Elizabeth and I go to get the heart back?"

"How are you going to do that?" Barbossa snapped.

"Wait, she has it. We can give them to Davy Jones and they can steal the heart and we can swing by to pick them back up." said Will.

"That's brilliant!" yelled Jack. They all got up and walked out satisfied with their decision. "Map out the Dutchman were sending the girls out," said Jack to his crew.

Chapter 4: You could say we stole his heart.

We sailed along the dark blue ocean for about an hour before we reached them. We pulled up along side and they tossed us over.

"Not are problem, you take em." said Jack as he sailed away.

"Wait, Jack were sorry don't leave us with him!" we cried trying to run after the Pearl. This all fit in to our clever plan.

"Lock em in my cabin for the night, we'll figure out what to do to them in the morning." Davy Jones instructed. The slimy sailors grabbed us and threw us in the cabin kicking and screaming.

In the cabin we stood up and looked around. We walked around the cabin for a while till Elizabeth said, "If I lost my heart where would I put it?"

"I don't know in your chest?" I said trying to be funny.

"Duh, were is the Dead Man's Chest?"

"Well if I knew I would have it already." I whispered.

"I heard that." Elizabeth said.

After a couple minutes of searching Elizabeth noticed a dark corner. As we walked toward it a crab crawled out and took a good long look at us.

"I wonder what he's doing?" I said. Then he slowly sidestepped out of the way. We knelt down and picked up the piece of wood lying over a box. When we picked it up we realized it wasn't an ordinary box but the chest of Davy Jones.

"Wow, it's just like in the movie," I said with astonishment.

"Excuse me?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Never mind, where's the key?" I said trying to change the subject

"Check the desk it has to be here somewhere" Elizabeth said hoping that it wasn't that hard to find. They didn't want to lose time.

"Looking for this ladies?" called a voice from the other side of the room. Bootstrap walked into the light holding the key.

"How did you get that?" Elizabeth said.

"Well I might be wondering how you got that." Bootstrap said pointing to the chest that was cradled in her arms.

"May we have the key please? We can set you free." I said innocently.

"Will is coming to get me and set me free. I don't need any help from you," snapped Bootstrap.

"What if he doesn't? Then we can set you free" I said.

"What makes you sure he won't come?" questioned Bootstrap.

"She didn't say that but wouldn't you like to be set free now instead of later, or never?" Elizabeth said hoping he would just hand over the stupid key already. She was getting tired of this silly game.

"Why would you have use of the heart anyways?" he questioned.

"Well, why do you need the key?" said Elizabeth. Maybe she got him this time.

He thought for a moment and then said, "Just take it but if you get caught then you didn't get it from me." Bootstrap said as he tossed me the key and walked out.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" I said. We put the chest back and put the key on the desk. Then Elizabeth said, "Tomorrow we will plan our escape." We lied down to fall asleep.

Chapter 5: The escape

The next day early in the morning we woke up and walked out to the deck. Thankfully Bootstrap forgot to re-lock the door after he left last night. It was quite and the crew was sleeping below deck. "Look it's the Pearl!" I whispered.

"Ladies, whoo hoo over here!" Jack yelled trying not to wake the crew.

"Quick lets get the heart." I said as we crept beck into the captain's cabin. We opened the chest and grabbed the heart, locked the chest and put it back in the dark corner. We then put the key back on the desk and crept out to the deck. We climbed down the Dutchman to the Pearl. I was almost there when I slipped on the wet rail. I started to fall but then suddenly Jack caught me in mid air. He pulled me up and placed me on the deck.

"We couldn't afford to lose you lass." Jack said to me with a smile.

"Thanks, I am not a very good swimmer." I replied.

"Some day I'll teach you," said Jack

"That would be very nice." I said in response.

He turned away from me and said, "Set sail toward Tortuga."

"Why are we going there?" asked Will confused.

"We must find our old friend Jacquelyn, she will help us kill Davy Jones." states Barbossa.

Then Jack leads me up to the helm. "Have you ever sailed a ship like this before?" He asks me as he puts my hands on the wheel. He stands behind me with his hands over mine.

"No never." I manage to say with my heart racing. He is what every man ought to be, and he was standing right behind me, helping me steer the Black Pearl.

"Well, I'll always be here for you." He replies as we sail on to Tortuga.

Chapter 6: Rum is not just for men 

"Where are we supposed to find her?" asks Elizabeth.

"She is a bar maid at the Faithful Bride." says Jack as he guides us towards the tavern. We walked in and stopped.

"Elizabeth and Morgan, you two stay together, Will and Barbossa you come with me." Then he turns to me and says, "Here take my gun, Lizzy will help you."

Will walks away looking back at Elizabeth because he still loves her even thought she kissed Jack. Elizabeth noticed that he was looking at her and she blushed. She didn't know that Will had seen her kissing Jack. She loves him and he will always be her one and only love.

"What are we supposed to do while there gone?" I asked.

"Whatever we want," said Elizabeth.

A drunken sailor walked up to us and said, "Ladies, you look very beautiful tonight."

"You might want to be leaving mate." I said as I pointed Jack's gun at his head. Then after realizing that I was serious he walked away.

"Well done Morgan." Elizabeth said to me. We walked over to the bar. "What do you drink?" she asked me.

"Anything really." I replied.

We sit down and she orders some rum.

"I thought you said rum was a vile drink and turned even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels."

Then she turns to me and says, "I didn't say women." We laughed, clinked mugs and drank. After a cup of rum the boys came back in with the charts.

"Well, well I guess English women can drink." Jack said as he picked me up from the bar. Will grabbed Elizabeth and we walked out. Back on the Black Pearl they laid us down and we quickly fell asleep.

Chapter 7: Island of the Sacred Heart

The next day I woke up to find us in Jack's cabin. "Elizabeth get up!" I said as I pushed her awake.

"What happened last night?" she said sleepily.

Will walks out of the darkness and sits next to us. "You gals had too much rum last night, it's not a lot but it sure hit you hard." He said. We walked out to see a strange island in front of us.

"Welcome to Isle de Sacre Coeur" said Jack with a big grin on his face.

"Island of the Sacred Heart." Barbossa translates.

"It's French!" said Jack to Pintel. He chuckled remembering his conversation with Jack on Isle de Muretas about parlay.

"What are we doing here?" I said as I stepped closer to Jack.

He puts his arm around me and says, "Here is where we will stab the heart of Davy Jones and where we will sail off into the sunset." He looks down at me and smiles.

We rowed to the island and took in the amazing scenery around us. "Isn't this beautiful." I said to Elizabeth.

"Yes, very." she sighs

We went over to this temple looking thing and walked in. "Here is where we will stab the heart." says Barbossa.

Then Jack says, "Aye, if we stab the heart on this island in this very temple then no one must take the role of captain, this means that..."

"The pirates will be free of the wrath of the East India Trading Company!" Will butted in.

"Right." says Jack.

"Well what are we waiting for?" says Elizabeth.

Will handed Barbossa the heart and Jack took the knife and aimed it at the heart.

"What do you think your doing?" says Beckett as a swarm of Jones's crew appears behind him.

"Put down my heart Sparrow or its you I'll be stabbing," says Jones.

Jack thought for a minute trying to think of what to say. "Well, well we didn't expect to see you here," said Jack

"These days I don't know where I am going." Jones says and looks at Beckett. With Beckett in control of the heart he can command Jones to do any thing he wants.

"Enough gibberish, hand over the heart Sparrow!" demanded Beckett

"Now why should I do that?" questions Jack.

"Well because I said so, that should be reason enough." Replies an angry Beckett.

"Because you said so... well what about what I think or what my crew thinks"

"Just hand over the heart and you wont die... nah I'll still kill you." Beckett says with a chuckle.

"Why don't we make a deal? We fight to the death!" yells Elizabeth.

"Aye!" screams Jack's crew.

Chapter 8: If it can't be compromised... fight!

Swords were pulled and guns were cocked. Then the fight started. Jack tossed me a paddle and starts clanging away. A nasty sailor came up to me so I whacked him in the face and he fell down, then I ran away. People were clashing swords and people were shooting guns. I was running around trying to hit as many of them as I could.

"How is this going to end Sparrow?" Beckett said dodging and swinging at Jack.

"With your death." Jack said smiling. He knew that Beckett was strong but deep down he was a very weak coward that was afraid of Jack and all the pirates.

Suddenly the East India Trading Company men came upon us and we were surrounded.

"Are we going to surrender Jack?" asks Pintel.

"Yes Jack… you are going to surrender because we obviously out number you." said Beckett proudly.

"Not for long!" I said as I stabbed Jones's heart with the knife. He falls to the ground, dead. Beckett was now basically powerless.

"Lets get out of here" Jack said to his crew

Chapter 9: The end is near

We went back to the Pearl and Jack and I got on with Gibbs and the rest of the crew. Will, Elizabeth and Beckett's remaining crew aboard took the ship that the East India Trading Company sailed and Barbossa took the Dutchman along with its crew.

Will walked up to Elizabeth and took her by the waist and said, "I have always loved you and I always will."

She looked up to him and said, "Pirate" as she kissed him.

"Are we leaving them on the island?" asked Barbossa.

"Where else would they be going?" said Jack.

"Barbossa!" yelled Will. "Free my father!"

"He is" Barbossa yelled back. Suddenly Bootstrap appeared behind Will, but he wasn't a fish but a man like before.

We all sailed away on our own ships. As Jack and I stood at the helm he turns to me. He is the man of my dreams and he is a pirate. This has to be the best day of my life, a ship, an ocean, and the man I love. What could be better than that? Then I said, "So where are we off to next?" as we sailed off into the sunset.

He put one of his rings on my finger and said, "Where ever your heart desires." Then he took me by the waist and looked deep into my eyes and kissed me.

Suddenly everything went dark. I opened my eyes and looked around my back yard. I looked into the package sitting next to me, no remote just some movies I ordered. "Wow that was an amazing dream," I said as I felt my ring finger. I noticed a ring that I have never seen before besides in pirates "or was it?"

FIN

(The End)

9


End file.
